


Long Distance Relationships Suck

by SamuelJames



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Community: jim_and_bones, Multi, Rimming, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-09
Updated: 2010-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-11 23:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pike misses his partners when he can't be with them all the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Distance Relationships Suck

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Long Distance Relationships Suck  
> Rating: 18+/NC-17  
> Pairing: Pike/Kirk/McCoy  
> Summary: Pike misses his partners when he can't be with them all the time  
> Disclaimer: Star Trek is the creation of Gene Roddenberry. It belongs to Paramount and JJ Abrams. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Admiral Pike is shown to his quarters, the Enterprise crew don't need to know he won't be staying there. After some polite small talk with Spock about the schedule for tomorrow's meetings he is left alone. Chris knows it's a little silly to be sneaking around at his age but he waits a few moments till he knows Spock will definitely be gone. He opens his door cautiously, checking that the coast is clear before heading to Jim's quarters. He's really looking forward to seeing his partners.

Jim is pleased to see him, Len too of course though more reserved as always. When Jim lets him go after kissing him enthusiastically he turns to Len.

"C'mere, you."

Len steps forward into Chris' embrace. "We've missed you," he mumbles into Chris' neck.

They stay in the hug for a few moments. When Chris pulls away he makes sure to catch Len's eye. "Missed you too, both of you."

The insecurity hasn't been an issue for a while now but a little reassurance can't hurt. Jim's star shone brightly and though Len was just as brilliant, Chris understood how he sometimes felt overshadowed by his best friend and lover. He'd initially thought Pike was agreeing to this relationship just to be with Jim. Chris hopes Len is convinced of his love for them both. In fact it's he who sometimes feels on the perimeter, envying them all the time they get to spend together.

Len moves behind him as Jim steps forward to kiss him. They've obviously planned how this would go. He's happy to be kissed by two sets of lips, Len's pressed to the back of his neck and Jim's trailing kisses towards his collar pushing it aside for better access. Two pairs of hands explore, touching skin as they remove clothes. It's so wonderful to be with them again. He already knows how bad it will be when he has to leave and tells himself to focus on the present and on his two gorgeous lovers. Chris turns and cranes his neck to kiss Len. Just as nice as kissing Jim only with more distractions as Len slides his hand lower and lower.

Ten minutes later after an easy exchange of kisses and touches Chris finds himself straddling Jim who is enthusiastically tonguing his ass. Jim's fingers press against his back while his other hand is curled around Chris' foot. It's an oddly intimate gesture especially considering where Jim's tongue is right now and damn does it feel good. Another tongue distracts him when Len kisses him. Len then takes hold of Jim’s cock and steps forward, his cock sliding against the crease of Jim's thigh and his balls which makes him gasp underneath Chris. It's so good to touch and be touched. Although they talk often and they sometimes send him holovids of them together it's infinitely better to be here. Jim pushes firmly with his tongue and Chris gasps. Jim seems determined to make him come from this alone but he's waited far too long just to come early and spoil their plans.

"Jim, slow down."

Jim actually does listen for a moment, moves his head slightly and lets his hands explore. Chris moves and settles himself on the bed so that they can lie either side of him. He pulls Len in for a kiss and reaches blindly towards Jim with no goal in mind but to touch. Tonight's the first time they're trying with all three of them at the same time. Len's hands wander as they kiss and he slides his hand between Chris' legs past his balls. A slick finger enters him, Jim must have helped with the lube. Len adds a second finger still so slowly. Jim moves round the bed behind Len so Chris can watch him. It's obscene and oh so arousing to watch Jim stretching himself open. He flashes Chris a grin and moans as he pushes his fingers in and out.

Jim lies on his side with his leg hitched up almost on display for his lovers. Chris gets into position behind him and guides his cock into Jim slowly. As usual Jim is impatient, pushing back and soon he's fully inside. He doesn't move yet, not till Jim lets out the breath he's been holding. Len lies behind Chris, stretches him a little more and then he feels him push inside. It's an awkward angle and he's dislodged from Jim. They try again and it's frustrating. Jim rolls onto his back, he's got a suggestion.

"Let's do it like this with Chris in the middle, just don't crush me."

"As if we would, Darlin'."

Len kisses Jim briefly and Chris ignores the twist in his gut at their easy intimacy with each other. He knew getting into this that he'd always be on the edge of this relationship. They don't mean anything by it and can't help being close to each other. He focuses on Jim who's smiling up at him. Moving into position between Jim's legs he lines up his cock again. Jim's face is flushed, he looks so good. Len is last again pushing in slowly and now that they've found a position that works Len finds his rhythm fucking Chris into Jim. Jim babbles about the stretch and how good he feels. Chris pries his eyes open wants to remember this clearly. A forceful thrust from Len makes him feel his age. They don't last long, Chris coming first and Len not long after. Jim finishes himself off jerking his cock as Len and Chris look on.

Jim and Len put Chris in the middle again eager to spoil him while he's here. He's touched by their thoughtfulness. Their legs intertwine and soft kisses are shared until Jim declares he needs a shower. After they shower and change the bed they have dinner. They're soon back in bed again.

Just as they are falling asleep Spock calls at the Admiral's quarters with some additional details for one of tomorrow's meetings. He is not entirely surprised when nobody answers.


End file.
